


When we see each other again

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little talk from the heart, F/M, I warn you, My English isn't the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: This is a short story, after the dark owl episode. Hope you like it and let me know, if it wouldn’t be awesome if something like this would happen in the rest of the second season.





	When we see each other again

 

 

„ Plagg Please“  whine Adrien despairing „ Just one little hint. that’s all I ask!“ 

Plagg  look over to Adrien, he sit on his Couch and look with the best Kitty eyes he had up to him.        „No Kid,  I can't“  answer  he for the tenth time, in the half hour since they where back home. Adrien slump back in his seat  Plagg really wish he could give Adrien what he want, just a tiny hint, how the love of his live, his lady, look like behind her red black spotted  mask but..

“ Camembert!“  Whisper Adrien suddenly. „ I give you as much Camembert as you want. No limits You can  eat it all  in my bed and throw it up there too “ offer he hopeful “But please Plagg. Tell me something!” The Kwami sigh  sad. Now was the time, that  Plagg had to tell Adrien something about himself. Something so important that his chosen would understand, why he can't give him a hint. Plagg fly down on the table.

„ Kid there is no Camembert in the world who can convince me“ 

„ Are you doing this for your amusement?“ snapped Adrien

 „ No kid“

 „ And why then?“ 

„ Adrien. I know you are too young to understand what I’m  talking about, but trust me there is no greater good in my life that scars me so much to lose. So even If I want to tell you. I can’t „ 

Adrien snort “’Greater good'? Plagg you are a God! What the hell, can  be so scared about losing this ‘greater good' that you act like this. What is it anyway ?“

 Plagg smirk sad „ My Wife Kid. She is the greater good and I’m not going to mess around with her and betray her trust“ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

„ Tikki?“ ask Marinette from her bed. It was the first time since they had come home from Alya, that Marinette actually spoke, with her half eaten cookie she fly to her. 

„ Yes Marientte“ the girl sit  in her bed and look with a jumpy view to her „ Uhm S..So. H..How is Chat in civil?“ ask she Tikki drop her cookie „ What?“  Marinette preset her chuckle together  

„ Well, you have see him and i don't want know his name, although you didn't know it either right?” Tikkis blue eyes grows in shock “ I..I just want to know, if he is still my Chat“ added her chosen in a whisper.

 „ Of corse he is Marinette.  Only because i know who he is it doesn’t change him“ Marinette blush light „ No. I..i mean is he still tall and blond? Are his eyes green or have they an other colour? Was he nervous that I touch him or did he smirk, like he always do?“ 

 „ Marientte I can't tell you this“ Marinette face pale, like something click in her mind, she  let her self fall back into her pillow

 „ Of corse, your right. sorry Tikki“  Tikki land of Marinett chest „ Mari where is this all coming from?“  Was is all ready happen?  The shift, who changed all?  Marinette look down at her  „M.. my heart.  It skip a beat when Chat touch my bare hand“  Tikki saw the tears in her eye corner. „ I…I think I’m falling in love with Chat and I can't fall for him only because of a touch Tikki. So please tell me something about him“  Marinette close her eyes tears roll down her cheek, Tikki fly up and hug her wet cheek.

She hate this part of her Job, but at last the Chat chosen  wouldn’t kill her chosen, this time.  “ Oh Marinette” whisper she pitiful,

She try to keep her own feelings down, she had to. Marinette need her now, but Tikki couldn’t forget, the green eyes, who had look so despairing at her, when she had decided, to let there chosen keep there secret

„ I have seen my husband today and i miss him so much that it hurt“ whisper Tikki in a soft snob, “  Tikki” Marinette’s hand pull her closer on her cheek, so that both could cry.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

„ You are married?“ ask Adrien dry after a wile. Poor boy, Plagg saw how his face went from red to pale, Then again deep red bevor he had spoke „ Yes“ Adrien nod casual 

„ I assume that she is Ladybugs Kwami“ 

 „ Her Name is Tikki. Yes“ Adrien lean back, now he understand why Plagg didn’t try to blackmailing him with this information. 

„ Plagg i don't ask you ever again for a hint about Ladybug“

  „ Thank you“  

„ But I want ask you something eals“ Plagg blink. ‘Oh damn,  it was to easy' 

” Kid if the next words content Ladybug..“ Adrien shock his head „ No. I give you my word. I just want to know everything about Tikki“ 

„ Tikki? She is…” The tiny god tipped his head “ She is my other half” Adrien raise his eyebrows  

“ That’s it? She is you other half”  Plagg nod “ And here I thought that you would be in love with her” For the first time he knew Plagg, the tiny god blush “ I am Adrien. A Kwami marriage is still a marriage, If I don't would Loved her with all my heart I didn’t had ask her to merry me” Adrien smirk “ So you do love things beside camembert” teased he him and pock him affectual in his still blushed cheek.  “ I.. Would give her the last piece of camembert, when she would like it”

 “ Tikki don't like chees?” 

“ No, she always had a sweet tooth. She is the sweetest Kwami I know, that’s one of the reason I love her so much” confess he,  his chosen look still at him with a huge smirk. 

“Stop grinning like this!” Huff Plagg embarrassed. Adrien chuckle light “ Sorry is just.. You really are in love with her uh?”  

“ How I already told you, of corse I am! She is my better half and I don't know what I would do without her in my life.” Plagg views softer a lovesick smile play around his mouth “ She knows things about me, sees parts of me, that i even know i had it in my until she find them. I love her, so much Kid. She let me feel good the way I am, but still she made my to a better Kwami or no i want to be a better Kwami just for her.”   

“ Aww Plagg that’s cute”

The Kwami sigh “ Well, she let me always feel this way you know. No matter how much time will past, until we see each other again. My heart skip a beat and I feel whole again. She is my light, my happiness. My other half, i don't want do something that could hurt her “  

 „ Why you don’t talk sooner about her?“

 Plagg smile felt „ It hurt to talk about her“ whisper he.“ To have her so close, but don't see her is painful for me“

Adrien’s eyes shows the pity he feels for his friend „ If you ever want to tell me more about her. I’m here for you to listen“ Plagg fly to him and hug his cheek. Adrien look surprised. It was the first time Plagg did something like this. „ Thank you Adrien“

  „ I’m sorry that i can’t help you more right now buddy“ Plagg look up to him „ You are helping me right now with been my friend kid“ 

Adrien wait a wile bevor he ask Plagg to transform for a short run.  Plagg agree immediately and transformed him. Chat Noir stand on the window and sigh deep.

The way Plagg had talk about Tikki, hurt Adrien. It hurt him that his Kwami had to feel this, it hurt him, because the way Tikki let Plagg feel hole, he never felt, not even with Ladybug. He climbs out of the Window and start to run.

He jump over the roof,  Deep in his own troughs when he past his school ‚ Sid kick? Chat is a hero too!‘ Chat stop when Marinette’s voice echoed through his mind. A light smile played around his mouth corner. Right. Chloe had try to tease Marientte short after her birthday, for being saved from the sidekick instant, like her, from the main hero.  

It wasn't the first time people defense Chat Noir in front of a hard core Ladybug fan, but the way Marinette had Talk about him, with such a passion and the soft glam in her blue eyes ,  it had warmth his heart and let him feel dizzy the hoe day. The named heart that now beat a bit it fast in his chest.  It happen to much lately when he thought about his Friend. 

„ Shhhht slow down“ whisper he to him self with closed eyes he  patted soft his own chest.

„ Chat?“

Marinette’s voice let his eyes snap open. What was she doing out here in the death of the night?  

He turn around and gabs surprised „ Oh Ah H… Hi.. L..Ladybug“ stutter he guilty, like a toddler who got catch by his mother, doing something wrong.

 His partner look worry at him „ What are you doing out here? I thought we had agree that we don't made the patrol tonight“ Chat nod quick „ I wasn't on patrol  I.. I just need a bit fresh air and you?“ his heart beat in his throat. God why was he feeling so damn guilty?

„ Yea me too“ They felt in a awake silence. Chat shift from foot to foot. This was so strange! There Kwami knows, but they didn't and…he blink ‘ Oh my.. That’s the answer to my problem!’ taking a deep breath, he nod to him self, he had to say it, at last ask her. If Ladybug would be up for his idea? 

 „ Ladybug i have to ask you something really imported“ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Plagg open surprised his eyes „ Kid this was a short run“ mutter he Adrien smile at him „ Had something imported to do for you“ Plagg blink „ For me? Wait why are we on a roof?“ Adrien lean back on the chimney. „ Chat is everything all right over there?“ calld a female voice form the other side of the chimney „ Yes Ladybug“  Plagg eyes grows „ Kid what are you two doing?“ 

 „ Plagg?“  the black Kwami turn around. Tikki face light up. „ Plagg!“  she rush into his arms, her head knock soft on his chest instinctive his paws wrap tight around her shoulder „ What’s going on here?“ whisper he with broken voice. „ We thought that when you both miss each other so much and we have a way to keep our identities save. That there is no need for the two of you to miss each other“ explain Adrien in a softer voice. „ It was Chats idea“ correct Ladybug him. „ You had done the same My Lady“ remind he her. She giggle soft „ Yes I would have“ Amit she 

„ Kid that’s.. Thank you“ 

„ Your welcome“ Adrien look to the new Kwami „ So You are the famous Tikki“  The Ladybug Kwami Rup soft her eyes „ Yes. Hi Chat Noir nice to meet you official“ 

  „ Hello Tikki. Is a pleasure“ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mariette smile to her self. Chat really knows how to surprised her every time anew. She listen how Tikki talk with him. She sound happy and this made Marinette happy. Even that she wish she could spy around the small chimney and see her partner.

Chat

Marinette lean her head against the bricks and sigh, her love life was going to be complicated when she admit that she really had more then platonic feelings for him. Who was she kidding? It all ready happen, she like Chat in a way that top the way she feels for Adrien.

Great her heart was split in two and she didn’t know what do about it.

„ So Plagg this is Ladybug“ said Tikki happy „ Hi Sweetie“ Marinette look at the black Cat. „ Hi. Aww you are adorable“ Plagg grin „ I like you already“ Marinette giggle and stroke over his head „ Ah. He is adorable and I’m a hug Bug rat?“ ask Tikki playful. Marinette look apologized to her when Chat said „ Wait until she know him better. Then she will see, who  the adorable out of you two is"

 Plagg ignore his chosen and purred „ Oh Ladybug your sooo sweet, Aww if Kid could see you now. Oh wait he can't“  Marinette laugh about Chats painful growl

„ One day he will know it too Plagg “ answer she honest „ And until then, you two can see each other more often true the patrols, but only if you stop teasing him“ Plagg purr stopped, with wide green eyes he look surprised at her

„ Wait this isn't a one time thing?“ Marinette shock her head „ But this is dangerous“ said Tikki worry „ Let it to us. We have to find one or two things out, but we can do it. For you two”

 „ Thank you Ladybug“ answer Plagg with a trembling voice. He press Tikki closer on his side   

 „ We never had such chosen like you two“ Marinette grin „ I hope in a good way“ 

“ In the best way”

 „Uhm what do you say  Kitty, a race around the roofs?“ ask Tikki Plagg smirk, “Only a short one. We don't want tempt them to much to look“ Tikki giggle and zip away, with a moody sigh Plagg chase after her.

  „ Hey LB?“ said Chat quiet 

„ Yes?“ 

„ Thank you for this. It means a lot for Plagg“ without looking, Marinette lean her hand back, until she find his hand to hold,  with a smirk she feels her heart skip again a beat

„ I’m glad you hade this idea Kitty“ response she soft. The cold air brushed over her blushed face and she know it exactly. 

„ Chat“

 „ Hmm?“ 

„ Your my best friend and no matter what will happen, some day you will know who I am“ promised she honest, „ You are m best friend too Bug and someday, when we know. We’ll spend a day with each other and do totally funny stuff with them. Only the  four of us.“ 

 Marinette smile soft „ It s a date“

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tikki look over to the roof with the two teens. There hands entwined, but looking strait in the opposite direction

„It will happen soon“ whisper she to Plagg. Her husband nod „ I hate the shift“ agree he „ Well at last we can see each other more and keep us update“

Plagg nuzzled his head on hers „ Yea that’s true, but i hate to see Adrien down“

„ Me too. I think Marinette feels it already “ Plagg look surprised down at her

„ What?“ The red Kwami nod „ She ask me about him.  The way she did it and looked. She is falling in love with him again“ Plagg look over to his chosen

„ Maybe this time is one without to much drama“ Tikki giggle „Oh I’m sure about this. But until then...“ 

„ We don't say a single word“ finish Plagg her sent. She look up to him. With a  tender smile she Rupp her nous over his.

For a short moment, Adrien and Marinette could see, out of there eye corners, a pink green sparkling  light.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Bonus:

 

Marinette lay half asleep in her bed. „ Tikki?“ said she soft „ Hmm?“ ask Tikki back near her pigtail    „ I’m in love with him“ whisper she, Tikki pat with her time paw her cheek „ Oh Marinette“ 

„ I know. I’m sitting in the dirt“ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adrien heard the peacefully snore from Plagg. His hand lay over his chest feeling  his own fast beading heart. He was use to it ever time, after he sees his Lady, only that this time it wasn’t because of her. It was a bad singh and he knows it. This wasn’t going to work, he had to stop feeling this way for her, it was to dangerous and he couldn’t lose her or her friendship with his stupid, one side feelings 

  „ She is a friend. Marinette is just my friend“  repeat  he  in whisper, like a prey until he fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read this! I know there are many grammatical errors in this story and if someone of you want to be a beat reader. 
> 
> Please feel free to send me a message here or at my Tumblr\ Chrishattori
> 
>  
> 
> Happy new year


End file.
